We Are The Wild
by Kaoz
Summary: The Deadpool attracts more than your run of the mill killers and mercenaries. Its the family business after all, isn't it?
1. Prologue

**Title: ****We Are The Wild**

**Rated for:** T

**Fandom/Universe:** Teen Wolf / Supernatural

**Characters: ** Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinki, Scott McCall, Kate Argent, Malia Tate-Hale, Kira Yukimura, Sheriff Stilinki, Melissa McCall, OC Monserrat Argent / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and all related characters are copyright Jeff Davis, MTV and Adelstein Productions, DiGa Vision, First Cause, Inc., Lost Marbles Television, MGM Television, Siesta Productions. Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises &The CW Network. No infringement intended

**Summary: ** The Deadpool attracts more than your average killers and mercenaries.

**Author's Note: **Short chapters, fast paced. Takes place season 9 of supernatural when Dean is learning to use the First Blade and has all those yummy changes. Season 3-4 of Teen Wolf and maybe AU after. Who knows… Enjoy the preview!

**Chapter: Prologue**

* * *

_Sam stares at the engine. He can't help but think that Dean would know what to do. He sighs and glances around, it's a nice day for a walk and that's what he's going to have to tell Jess._

_"So," Jess leans her hip on the car, arms crossed. "How bad is it?" she's trying to hide the smile he can still see, no matter how much she keeps biting at the inside of her cheek. _

_"You up for a walk?" Sam slams the hood and slips his arm around her waist pulling her into his chest._

_"Ooh, a picnic in the woods, too?" Jess teases, rising on her toes to steal a kiss. "It's the perfect weekend, Sam."_

_He snorts but keeps his disappointment to himself. They start down the road, Sam with his arm draped over her shoulders and Jess humming softly._

**Beacon Hills 10 miles**

Sam clears his throat. "Hey, Dean?"


	2. Its Not What You Say

**Title: ****We Are The Wild**

**Rated for:** T

**Fandom/Universe:** Teen Wolf / Supernatural

**Characters: ** Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinki, Scott McCall, Kate Argent, Malia Tate-Hale, Kira Yukimura, Sheriff Stilinki, Melissa McCall, OC Monserrat Argent / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and all related characters are copyright Jeff Davis, MTV and Adelstein Productions, DiGa Vision, First Cause, Inc., Lost Marbles Television, MGM Television, Siesta Productions. Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises &The CW Network. No infringement intended

**Summary: ** The Deadpool attracts more than your average killers and mercenaries.

**Author's Note: **Short chapters, fast paced. Takes place season 9 of supernatural when Dean is learning to use the First Blade and has all those yummy changes. Season 3-4 of Teen Wolf and maybe AU after. Who knows… Enjoy the preview!

**Chapter: Its Not What You Say**

* * *

Sam is staring at his computer screen thinking about Jess and their weekend in Beacon Hills. With everything they're dealing with; Cain's mark on Dean's arm, trusting Crowley to find the First Blade, going after Abbadon…

And what about what he said to Dean? Harsh? Of course, but wasn't the truth supposed to hurt? He meant every word. How different would things have been if only Dean hadn't come to Stanford? Couldn't he have saved Jess? Just somehow made the past nine years … different.

Dean turns around, two beers in hand and frowns because he can't miss the vacant expression on his brothers face. He hasn't forgotten Sam's 'truth' and it still bugs him. It hurts, is what. After all Dean has done to keep the snot nosed little shit safe. Intervening with John when Sam threw a fit and insisted on being ' a regular kid'. All the night he stayed up with Sam and put him back to sleep because he had a bad dream. And what about the hunts? The hits Dean took so Sam wouldn't get hurt. Every time Dean tried to warn Sam about Ruby… what an idiot! That's what Sam must think of his big brother. Because instead of going their own way like Dean had said, there he goes, taking Sam back, hunting like they'd done before. Like Dean trusted him the same…

**SPN**

The rain pours and it's a miserable day to be walking about. It's the familiar car in the parking lot she's walking past that stops her mid-step.

_'It can't be.'_ She thinks because what the hell would he be doing in Beacon Hills? _'Its not.'_

She stops at the hood and looks into the rain splattered windshield. It's a cream interior… and hadn't his been black?

_'He wouldn't…why?'_ she turns around and immediately spots the bar. She walks to the door and pushes through it to the musty, cigarette stench and the interior is just as dimly lit as it had been outside. It doesn't take her eyes much to adjust to the light and spot the blond head and broad shoulders she had been telling herself could _not_ be in Beacon Hills.

**TW**

Sam is startled by Dean smacking his shoulder. The beer is placed dangerously close to the keyboard and he notices the screen. Its got a whole list of articles from Beacon Hills thanks to Charlie's App.

"Got something?" Dean leans closer, foregoing any mention of the faraway look Sam had been sporting.

"Maybe." Sam mutters and absently pushes the beer aside. Dean grabs it, takes the chair beside Sam's and leans back. Sam flicks through the articles with Dean quietly staring at the screen. He can feel the mark on his arm, its like a soft throb, almost like a second heartbeat-

"No one called you here. So you better be passing through." Monserrat warns.

Dean is caught off guard and silenced - for all of 2seconds. He's equally surprised to see her in town but the fact she's calling dibs on Beacon Hills is...

"What-? Where'd you …?" he frowns, sitting up in his chair and looks towards the door. _'What the hell are the Argent's doing in town?'_

Sam hasn't said a word. He's not sure what to say and he's all kinds of curious about this stranger not so unusually pissed at his brother.

"You got that geezer in your pocket?" Dean leans around her almost expecting to find the creepy old man somewhere close. He was never too far from her the last few times Dean crossed paths with them. And he wasn't too keen on having words with the old man either. "Or is he gonna come ou-."

"I guess you didn't hear me the first time." She kicks at the leg of his chair, startling him, and leans one hand on the table. "Let me dumb it down for you-."

"Uh, hello?" Sam cuts in, leaning slightly into her direct line of sight. It doesn't get him much of her attention.

"Pack up." she tells Sam, ignoring his attempt at whatever he thought because she wasn't about to suffer introductions. And they wouldn't be staying long enough for her to give her name. "Get going." She motions with her hand towards the door. "Plenty of road and light, you won't get lost finding your way out of town."

Sam looks at the young woman standing at the edge of their table. He takes in the dark hair pulled into a braid over her right shoulder, damp with rain and more drops beading on her black coat. He doesn't miss the glare she's got on Dean or the slight flush across her cheeks.

"Aint leaving, sweetheart." Dean leans back into his chair. Green eyes locked with hers. He knows exactly how she's going to take it. And its always been fun to play this game with Monserrat.

Sam looks at Dean and gives him that 'who is she and do I need to know what you did to piss her off?' look.

She narrows her eyes on Dean, the last time he called her that hadn't ended well. She's clearly ticked off, she knows he can see it and she's not hiding her feelings either. The last thing she had expected to deal with was Dean in Beacon Hills, with all sorts of monsters running about trying to get out before a bullet or arrow hit the bulls eyes the dead pool had put on their backs. And she was looking forward to finding the Benefactor.

The shift in her expression unsettles Dean. There's a slight smirk about her full lips and the moment her head tilts to a slight angle, eyes narrowing … he gets that 'Oh shit, what the hell now?' feeling.

"Baby had a makeover." Monserrat notes in her soft tone. She has the faintest smile on her full lips and the decided glint in her teal-green eyes holds danger.

That gets Dean's attention and his eyes narrow, no longer smiling let alone amused.

"She looks real nice. All shiny…" she trails off, watching the discomfort leak onto Dean's face.

Dean sits up in his seat. He totally gets her silent threat and he doesn't like the idea of her messing with his car.

Sam looks between them, not sure why she's running them out of town.

"Trust me on this one, Dean." she places both hands on the table, pale fingers sticking out of the soft black leather gloves as she leans closer to him. "You won't like it here."

This isn't the same sort of Hunt the Winchesters are used to. And its family business after all. Argent family.

They stare at each other a long moment. Dean reaches his finger to her nose and taps it, pulling a forced smile on his face. He doesn't get the slight wrinkle and pout he normally would've but he's not expecting it. And that's a disappointment too.

"Thanks for the invitation, Money."

Monserrat clenches her jaw at his pet name. She doesn't snap at him like she normally would. "Don't say I didn't warn you." she steps back. There's a definite hidden smirk and Dean doesn't like the feeling he gets seeing it.

She walks out, pulling the hood over her head and tucks her fists into the pockets of her coat.

"Okay." Dean turns back to Sam and grabs the lap top. He's going to look for _and _find whatever it is she wants him far away from. There's plenty in the articles Charlie's app pulled together for a dozen hunts but he's certain that's not the reason Monserrat is running him out of town.

"Uh, hey." Sam frowns. "Dean."

"There's something worth the lay over, Sammy." Dean scowls at the screen, clicking through the articles as he skims each one to sort of get an idea of how they're related. If at all…

"Who-?" Sam partly glances towards the door and the girl his brother clearly doesn't want to explain.

"That's Monserrat Argent." Dean answers without looking up from the screen. "I know you didn't miss the sexy accent."

Sam frowns, annoyed and when Dean doesn't elaborate, he huffs a breath and leans towards his brother. "And?"

Dean looks up, brow furrowed in question. He almost wants to ask Sam what it matters because aren't they supposed to stick to hunting? Period. Where does Sam get off asking all sorts of invasive questions about Dean's personal life?

"How do you know-? Never mind." Sam shakes his head deciding its best if he doesn't get verbal and descriptive confirmation of how his brother knows the girl running them out of town. "Look, she wants us gone."

"I heard." Dean scoffs, shaking his head and goes back to the articles-

"Dean… fine." Sam huffs. "I'm going back to the hotel." he grabs for the lap top and has to pull it away from Dean when he resists.

"I was using that." Dean protests when he loses his grip on the lap top.

"Get your own." Sam grumbles.

"That _was_ mine-. Or was it the one before?" he scowls and shoves Sam as they're leaving. "You owe me one."

The rain had slowed to a barely there drizzle by the time they got outside. The first thing Dean noticed was the desecration of his Baby.

"What -!" Dean's hands automatically reach to Baby. He almost snaps at Sam not to touch her when he kneels down to inspect the flat tire.

"I don't see a hole." Sam wipes his hands as he gets to his feet. "They're just flat, Dean. Easy fix."

"Easy?" Dean scowls at the sight of the flat tires on his Baby. But she didn't poke them, just let out the air so its sort of a good thing.

Sam walks to the passenger side and stops, frowning. He turns to Dean, annoyed.

"What?" Dean starts towards Sam and spots the flats tires on that side. "All of 'em?!" he almost wants to impart the same amount of pain except he doesn't know what she cares about enough to flip out like this. Unless he could get his hands on her bow…

"You slept with her." Sam shakes his head, ignores Dean's half formed protest because they both know its true.

Sam starts walking.

**SPN**


	3. Interlude

**Title: ****We Are The Wild**

**Rated for:** T

**Fandom/Universe:** Teen Wolf / Supernatural

**Characters: ** Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinki, Scott McCall, Kate Argent, Malia Tate-Hale, Kira Yukimura, Sheriff Stilinki, Melissa McCall, OC Monserrat Argent / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and all related characters are copyright Jeff Davis, MTV and Adelstein Productions, DiGa Vision, First Cause, Inc., Lost Marbles Television, MGM Television, Siesta Productions. Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises &The CW Network. No infringement intended

**Summary: ** The Deadpool attracts more than your average killers and mercenaries.

**Author's Note: Just a little glimpse of what happened before the Winchesters showed up in Beacon Hills. I have another fic for this Argent daughter I'm working on but the Dead Pool got me, so I wrote this fic fist.**

**Chapter: Interlude**

* * *

_Chris stands with hands fisted at his sides. His eyes burn but he wont let the tears fall. He's lost them both and the young woman in front of him… the same eyes as his Victoria… they look upon him coldly. _

_"I barely knew her."_

_Her words echo in his head and all he can think is that she has no heart. He stood by and watched Gerard twist Allison. He watched her change after her Mother's death … he saw what Gerard did to his little girl…_

_"She was your sister." That can't be his voice. The low, gravelly sound… so harsh and its like there's acid washing down his throat. This… young woman… his lost daughter… is too much like the version of Allison that Gerard twisted, using her grief and anger._

_"She died protecting those monsters." Monserrat snapped. "Don't expect me to cheer or shed a tear."_

_Harsh words and he almost breaks his stance. Almost…because he can still see her, laying in Scott's arms… as if she'd only closed her eyes to sleep._

_ But if he moves any closer, he'll snap Monserrat's neck. Can he blame her for what she believes? What she's been taught? "What did he do to you?" had he lost another daughter before ever finding her?_

_"I learned the family business." She straightened her back, eyes locked with his, as though taking on the challenge when all Chris wanted was … what?_

_"Nous Chassons ceux qui nous chassent." She repeats the family motto. She believes it whole heartedly. _

_"She's dead!" Chris yells. He can feel the wet stain his cheeks and doesn't care. He tosses the desk and all its contents. "Allison! My little girl…!" he turns on her, breathing heavily, this daughter Victoria gave away and couldn't find when she changed her mind. This young woman too late to try and Father … too late to show her what Allison had shown him._

_"We protect those who need protecting." That's what Allison had died doing._

_Was he too late?_

_"Mourn somewhere else." Monserrat ordered. Her eyes, so like Victoria's, held no compassion. "I have business in Beacon Hills. If you won't be part of the Hunt, get out."_

_Its like a slap in the face._

_Something hurts, the look on his face, all that sorrow… it washes off him, suffocating and all she wants is to get as far from what it makes her feel as possible. She'd thought to be past it, the pain of emotions and the weakness she can't afford._

_Chris backs off slowly, stumbling. His heart is breaking, again. How many times can it heal before there's nothing left?_

_He turns to the door and Monserrat forces herself to keep breathing. This phantom pain in her chest won't let her alone. Why does she care so much that he's leaving her? He's lost one child, and yet its like Allison was all Chris Argent had in the world. How little does she matter to him but then, Gerard had told her. He said she couldn't expect Chris to love her the same as he did, like a Father loves his daughter…_

'Grandfather was right. They never gave me a second thought…'

_At the door, Chris looks back at Monserrat. She looks a lot like his side of the family; same dark hair, slim athletic build but her eyes… that's all Victoria. He thinks he sees something else in his daughters eyes; hurt… But she steels her shoulders and crosses her arms, not a word leaves the dusky lips. He could almost see Victoria, the challenge in her green eyes anytime they had an argument to settle…_

'I've lost them…'

_And he leaves. Because he's not strong enough to fight his own daughter, to try and show her a different way…_

TW


	4. Crank Call

**Title: ****We Are The Wild**

**Rated for:** T

**Fandom/Universe:** Teen Wolf / Supernatural

**Characters: ** Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinki, Scott McCall, Kate Argent, Malia Tate-Hale, Kira Yukimura, Sheriff Stilinki, Melissa McCall, OC Monserrat Argent / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and all related characters are copyright Jeff Davis, MTV and Adelstein Productions, DiGa Vision, First Cause, Inc., Lost Marbles Television, MGM Television, Siesta Productions. Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises &The CW Network. No infringement intended

**Summary: ** The Deadpool attracts more than your average killers and mercenaries.

**Author's Note: Yes, I do know I'm out of sequence. Just go with it and enjoy the adventure.**

**Chapter: Crank Call**

* * *

Peter makes his way to Beacon Hills High School, every few blocks checking his surroundings but the feeling of being followed doesn't abate. He can't see anyone, can't smell anything out of the ordinary either and it irks him.

Monserrat keeps down wind and far back from Peter Hale. He's a panicky bastard, as he should be considering the pain, the late and newly risen, Kate Argent imparted almost a decade past. She can't think about the lengths Kate took in killing the Hale wolves. Sleeping with the monster… was it a family trait? Allison had gotten cozy with two of the teen wolves in this new pack. Was it something Monserrat herself was going to be afflicted with?

Her mind automatically brought up Dean and the few Hunts she had crossed paths with him and allowed herself to work with him. Was Dean her kryptonite?

_"Remember this, Monserrat. Distractions only get you killed."_

Which is what thinking of Dean Winchester would get her.

The vault, once she gets a good look at Peter at the High Schools pillar, is ingeniously hidden. In plain sight and perfectly concealed. She ignores the howl emanating somewhere inside the high school because she's almost certain that Chris Argent will find a way to live up to Allison's new 'family credo'.

The burst of anger almost covers the hurt the thought brings her. Monserrat wants a Father, however much she fights that desire. Gerard was all she had for most of her life, until he'd found other Hunters capable enough of teaching her the family business. Gerard always had a plan.

And she had been a key piece. The daughter who would lead the Argent's, follow the code exactly as it is meant.

Monserrat starts towards the open vault. She doesn't see the shadows moving closer from her left flank.

**TW**

"Seriously," Sam protests but Dean is half out the hotel door already. "Wait-. Damn it."

Dean barely lets him close the passenger door before pulling out of the parking lot and he doesn't say another word on the way to Beacon Hills High. He's been trying not to say what's on his mind. Dean can be just as pig headed as Sam, maybe worse but at least he knows what side to choose. Dean would never think of giving up on Sam, turning his back on this little family… he's sold his soul for the ass-hat, got sucked into Purgatory and all the while he kept thinking; 'Of course Sam is looking for me. Sam is gonna get me out of this place. Family sticks together.'

But Sam has a point.

Because Sam never asked Dean to sell his soul, he never asked Dean bring him back from the dead. And Sam is right about Dean, because there's something about being the last one… Dean just can't be alone.

_'No, that's not true.'_ He scowls at the wet road. _'I've been alone before and just cus I'd rather the big jerk was riding shot gun doesn't mean I can't do this alone.'_

But Dean knows that Sam is right. He'd rather not go through each day alone, each Hunt another monster he bags. Always on his own… and after all those years of the three of them in tight quarters. Of Hunting with his brother and Father… being sent off on his own was difficult to do once there was nothing to kill and no one whose breathing annoyed him.

Because they just weren't there anymore.

Sam stares at the road, sneaking glances at Dean reflected in the window. He can tell it bothers him, that not-fight at the Bunker. But why? _Why_ couldn't Dean leave it alone? _Why_ insist on making all those sacrifices when its just easier to let things be? Whatever they end up being…

He frowns as the high school comes into view and sighs when Dean pulls into the parking lot. Its dark, empty and Sam really doesn't want to waste the time on a wild goose chase. The odds of finding any clues as to the deaths- ok so they're all murders- at the high school is…

"Load up." Dean orders closing the door behind him as he steps into the light drizzle. He's at the trunk sifting through extra clips for his gun when Sam moodily reaches in to grab a couple for himself. "Here." Dean tosses him the sawed off and shuts the trunk.

"Don't you think this is-."

"Better safe than sorry." Dean calls over his shoulder. He tucks Ruby's knife into the sheath and holds it out for Sam to take. He's already got a sharp blade of his own tucked into his boot.

Sam rolls his eyes but takes the knife anyway. Being prepared was drilled into them at a very young age. He couldn't fault his brother for being prepared. Even if Sam didn't think they'd find anything.

**SPN**

The whistle of her arrow draws another Berserker and the second arrow pings off its chest plate as well. She's having trouble finding a chink in their bone armor and they are doing a good job of getting her cornered. Following Peter wasn't such a great idea after all but regrets wouldn't serve her.

Monserrat ran, the bow tucked into the quiver at her back. Her way is blocked by another Berserker, or it could be the same one, she can't tell them apart and she doesn't know how many there are. The baby eagle doesn't make a dent in that armor either, it just startles the Berserker long enough she runs past it.

Unlike her little sister, Monserrat isn't about to waste the energy in going to help the teen werewolves cornered by the Berserker's. She wasn't about to shed a drop of blood or sweat on their behalf.

_"Learn from your mistakes, child. And learn from the mistakes of others."_ Gerard had said that to her too many times to just ignore the lessons.

**TW**

They stop at the familiar sound. They don't have to say anything, both move towards the gun shots, perfectly in tune.

Dean is the first one to reach the courtyard and the trio of monsters chasing a very familiar figure. "Damn it."

Sam didn't say anything, just ran beside Dean, after the girl ordering them out of town. He was kinda wondering if maybe they should've just left Beacon Hills. It certainly wasn't like the sleepy little town he'd spent a weekend with Jess exploring.

The girl, Monserrat, he reminds himself, heads towards a wall at the far end of the courtyard. Its half her height or a bit higher. Sam watches her jump, somehow get to the top, leap across… and disappear.

**SPN**

Monserrat already knows the next wall was a little too far out of her reach. She hit it with her feet and slapped her gloved palms on it, allowing gravity to pull her, sliding down the wet cement until her feet touch on the steps. She shoves herself back as hard as possible, trying at the same time to keep her footing.

From above, a dark shadow lands exactly where she had been only a second before. She takes the long knife at her side and stabs at the Berserker turning towards her. The tip hits bone armor, the force behind the blow jarred her arm but she doesn't let go and the knife glances off, unable to find purchase. She tries again, this time slashing at the face. At the third strike, the Berserker brings up its blade but is too close to use it. He sweeps her aside with his arm. She gets slammed into the wall behind it and alls on her back feeling each stair as it bruises her spine and ass.

Monserrat uses both legs to kick it away. The slippery stairs help and the Berserker slides down a few steps landing on its knees. She drags in a hissed breath, pushing herself into a sitting position on the stairs. The Berserker growls low in its throat, the glowing eyes locked on her. She is so as unprepared to fight them, her arrows don't pierce their armor and her gun hadn't deterred it either. And there is more than one of the monsters on her ass.

Her back aching painfully, Monserrat pushes off the steps and makes a run for the courtyard again. Except her foot gets snagged by a clawed hand, yanking her backwards. She grabs at the metal railing with both hands and tries to pull herself free but its stronger. Her left hand slips from the wet railing…

**TW**

Sam blasts the monster following after the first one. Dean keeps running towards the staircase where the other one disappeared with Monserrat. He hears the gunshots first and rounding the corner sees her doggedly refusing to let go of the railing while shooting the monster in the face. Its the bone blade, raised to strike at her, that Dean aims for.

Startled, Monserrat looks over her head, the Berserker yanks and she loses her grip completely. The angry roar echoes in the partially enclosed stair way. Its followed by another loud blast just as her wrist is caught in a bruising grip. She kicks and feels the claws loosen around her ankle and then she's being dragged out of the darkness.

"Monse! You okay? What the hell-." Dean stumbles with the force of her slight weight slamming into him. She grips his shirt in both hands and pushes, tucking her head into his chest to avoid the blade coming at them.

Dean feels the ground, wet grass sort of cushioning the forced fall and then Sam is standing over them both, the shotgun aimed but he doesn't get to shoot.

"I told you to go!" Monserrat reminds pushing off Dean and rolling to a knee. She draws her bow and lets fly a couple of arrows into the darkened stairway while Dean scrambles to his feet. He's careful to keep out of Sam's way. Both of them ducking from the bone blade trying to hack them into pieces.

"Shoot it!" Dean orders, doing just that with the monsters coming from the right. He keeps his back to Monserrat who gets to her feet behind them and slightly moves towards her target.

"Its not working!" Sam yells back. He can't see any damage on the armor and he doesn't have a clue what kind of monster it is. He hadn't seen one before and he can't remember if there had been mention of something like it in the books from the Men Of Letters Bunker.

"Sam!" Dean follows his brothers roll down the stairs he's just pulled Monserrat out of. He can hear the thump of Sam's body hitting the cement steps echo in the confined space. "Sam!" Dean calls again but keeps his eyes on the blade swinging at his head.

"Go." Monserrat blocks the next blow with her bow. "Help him!" she yells moving into the next blow from the Berserker. She's picking up on their style; a hack and smash sort of attack, and big as they are, that is all they need.

Dean only hesitates a moment before taking the steps two at a time to reach Sam. He's breathing but unconscious. Blood soaked his hairline from the gash that opened on his way down the steps. In the dark, Dean can't tell if its bad.

He shoves on Sam's shoulder calling to him and feels relief when he gets a muttered 'fine' from the jerk.

**SPN**

Monserrat ducks the slash at her head, steps around the Berserker and tries to find somewhere to jab the arrow. She isn't having any luck getting it to pierce the Berserker.

Just as quickly as they attacked, the Berserker's back off. She draws the arrow, breathing hard, her targets standing still for her. As one, the Berserker's turn and trott off.

"What… the hell?" Monserrat frowns. She doesn't understand what's happened. How they're called off because that is likely the only answer.

"What the hell is going on in this town?"

She turns with her bow raised and the arrow aimed at Dean's head and scowls. She had clearly told him to get out of Beacon Hills. Yet, there he is, all the distraction she can't afford-

"I want some answers." Dean holds Sam's arm across his shoulder, green eyes following the lowering bow. Clear annoyance flashes over her features.

"I did tell you," she puffs a breath to shift the lock of inky hair sliding across her eyes. "You wouldn't like Beacon Hills." She slips the arrow back into the quiver and gingerly makes her way towards them. "Maybe its not too late to get on the road, Dean."

"You heard me say I wasn't leaving. Right?" Dean scowls. He shifts Sam's weight while Monserrat pulls a penlight from her pocket and grabs the front of Sam's shirt.

"Keep him still." She orders, hand reaching to grab at Sam's chin and shines the light into his eyes.

"I'm fine." Sam grumbles trying to keep from being blinded. He sort of tries brushing her hand away from his face but she grips his chin hard and gives a harsh tug that actually makes him wince.

"I don't think he has a concussion." She lets go of his chin and brushes her fingers through the strands of hair sticking to the blood his face. "That may need stitches."

Dean eyes her. "You got a first aid kit?" he watches her step back, the slight limp from her left leg and knows she's either sprained her ankle or something else is causing her pain. He wouldn't mind reprising his role as her 'doctor'-

"Try the one in Baby's trunk." Monserrat shakes her head. "I'm not playing nurse to your partner. Or you." She adds as Dean opens his mouth. She can't allow herself to entertain going down that road with him again.

Her eyes flick between them, she heard Dean, when he yelled out and she focuses on the hurt one… "This is Sam?" she tries to find something of Dean in the younger Winchester. "Your brother? He was at … Stanford."

"Was." Dean states, his expression clearly says he doesn't want the conversation going there.

"What else did you tell her?" Sam frowns. He hadn't though his brother was the type for pillow talk, he's always shutting down any attempt at sharing with his patented 'chick flick' reply.

"Nothing." Monserrat cuts into their silent staring challenge. "So get on the road. You really don't want to be here." She turns away from them, slowly walking across the wet grass, ignoring Dean's loud demand to get some answers.

She wants him out of Beacon Hills more than she thought. The pain in her back get easier to block the further away from him she gets. Easier to run through the events of the night…

Disappointed.

That's what she feels. Being so close to finding the Benefactor and all she has to show for the nights events is bruises, Dean Winchester and a dark clothed figure slinking away from the Hale vault while she was forced to run.

**TW**

Dean helps Sam get back to the Impala. He'd been tempted to leave the big jerk propped on the wall by the stairs and go after Monserrat to get answers.

After all, its Sam's idea they stick to Hunting and put the rest aside. Like they aren't brothers, like Dean hasn't watched over his dumb ass since John put the six month old squalling bundle in his arms and told him to run.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam sighs. "It stings like a bitch but I'll live." He assures. The light from the lamp post feels like pins in his head but he's not about to say that. Bad enough, he'll have to let Dean stitch up his head…

"Watch your head, Sam." Dean cautions once he gets the passenger door open and hovers over Sam as he sits. "Here." He drops a rag on Sam's lap and closes the door.

Sam keeps his eyes closed and tries to ignore the vibrating phone in his pocket. Whoever is calling can leave a message if its important-.

Sam sits up, squints his eyes shut as his head pounds, retaliating the sudden movement. But important calls are all they've been getting lately. They've got so may eggs juggling its ridiculous. And with Crowley dangling the First Blade in front of Dean's nose…

"What the hell is this?" Dean shoves his phone towards Sam when he sits in the drivers seat.

The Impala's door opening hadn't even registered and then Dean grabs Sam's phone too and compares the screens. "Where the hell did this come from?" He frowns. "I didn't have email set up on this thing."

Sam squints at the screens, the names blurring slightly, he takes his phone from Dean and scrolls through the short list slowly.

"I don't know… some of these names though…" Sam mutters.

"We get to the hotel, stitch up your head and then we can sort through this krap." Dean pulls out of the parking lot.

**SPN**


	5. Interlude 2

**Title: ****We Are The Wild**

**Rated for:** T

**Fandom/Universe:** Teen Wolf / Supernatural

**Characters: ** Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinki, Scott McCall, Kate Argent, Malia Tate-Hale, Kira Yukimura, Sheriff Stilinki, Melissa McCall, OC Monserrat Argent / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and all related characters are copyright Jeff Davis, MTV and Adelstein Productions, DiGa Vision, First Cause, Inc., Lost Marbles Television, MGM Television, Siesta Productions. Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises &The CW Network. No infringement intended

**Summary: ** The Deadpool attracts more than your average killers and mercenaries.

**Author's Note: I think I'll just write the Argent daughter's story like this, via Interludes... Enjoy!**

**Chapter: Interlude**

* * *

_Chris doesn't know what to say, what to feel … he knows its true. She has Victoria's eyes. but the resemblance to his Mother is undeniable._

_Allison's silence is heavy with anger. She's being lied to, yet again. By her Mother, her Father… _

_Gerard… _

_He had know the entire time and never said anything. Had he been comparing granddaughters?_

_"You're a disgrace."_

_Allison flinches as though she's been slapped. She doesn't appreciate being reprimanded, especially by some stranger. She glances towards her Father but he's silent. _

_"We Hunt those monsters." Monserrat reminds them. "Instead, you're making out with it." She turns the teal-green eyes on Chris. "And you've allowed this… to shame the Argent name."_

_Chris backs up a little. The force behind her words… He knows Monserrat is the head of the family; she's the eldest female of their line._

_"You don't get to run wild, kid." Monserrat turns to Allison. "You are an Argent. You either start acting like the Hunter you've been raised …"_

_"Or what?" Allison puts forward the challenge. Her darks eyes blazing, anger etched into every line on her face._

_"I lead this family." Monserrat stated in her soft tone. _

_Watching them, Chris had the strongest urge to get in front of Allison…_

_"Fall in line. Before I make you."_

_"Girls…" Chris stepped forward, his throat dry. He can hear Gerard in her words-_

_"Don't mistake me for a daughter." Monserrat glares at him. She knows they hadn't bothered to look for her. Victoria had tossed her aside and if it hadn't been for Gerard… what would have become of her? "You don't get to play Daddy." She casts her eyes towards Allison and the clenched jaw, thin pressed lips and back at Chris. "I had grandfather for that."_

_"He lied!" Allison yells, she steps towards her older sister. "He lied to all of us!"_

_Monserrat has the letter Gerard left her. The truth is different for everyone and if she lets them all in her head, allows all those versions to confuse everything she knows… _

_"Let's go." She turns to the door ignoring their confusion. "You need to be reminded of what Hunting is." And she has the perfect targets in mind to drive the lesson home for the little sister in need of a reality check._

**TW**


	6. Guns For Hire

**Title: ****We Are The Wild**

**Rated for:** T

**Fandom/Universe:** Teen Wolf / Supernatural

**Characters: ** Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinki, Scott McCall, Kate Argent, Malia Tate-Hale, Kira Yukimura, Sheriff Stilinki, Melissa McCall, OC Monserrat Argent / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and all related characters are copyright Jeff Davis, MTV and Adelstein Productions, DiGa Vision, First Cause, Inc., Lost Marbles Television, MGM Television, Siesta Productions. Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises &The CW Network. No infringement intended

**Summary: ** The Deadpool attracts more than your average killers and mercenaries.

**Author's Note: quick chapter for the long weekend... Enjoy! Cus I'm heading to the beach!**

**Chapter: Guns For Hire**

* * *

RICHARD BENEFIELD 250

JACK MARSLAND 250

JOY WALDROP 250

CHERYL CALIX 250

SCOTT MCCALL 25

LYDIA MARTIN 20

DEREK HALE 15

KATE ARGENT 12

SATOMI ITO 10

KIRA YUKIMURA 6

JORDAN PARRISH 5

NOSHIKO YUKIMURA 5

MALIA HALE 4

LIAM DUNBAR 3

JOANNA MCLAUGHLIN 1

STEVE GRACE 1

TOM HILL 1

BRETT TALBOT 1

**TW**

Sam ignores the dull throb at his temple from the stitches his brother just put in his head.

"Hey," Dean walks over with the printed list and shows Sam the name that's drawn his attention. "Malia Hale." Dean says and leans over Sam to look at the computer screen.

"I can't find that name in these." Sam mutters. "But there is a bunch of old and some recent, articles on… Derek Hale." He clicks on the images and prints them. Its easier to read even if the ink is going to cost them. "According to this one, the family home was burned. Arson. They all died. He wasn't there, out of town at school. And a sister." He hands Dean the 2nd article. "The uncle was in a coma, badly burned. Nothing else and no Malia Hale." He frowns at the page with the list of names and stares. "What are the numbers for?"

"Leave it." Dean orders. He shuffles all the printed articles and scattered pages into a neat pile and shuts the lap top. "Get some rest. We'll figure it out in the morning." He turns away, shrugging out of his over shirt.

"You're going to pretend that envelope isn't important?" Sam says at his back.

Dean frowns, he'd been hoping Sam hadn't noticed the yellow envelope taped to their door. "What?" he turns to Sam, feigning innocence. He brushes past him towards the bathroom.

"The envelope on the door, Dean." Sam scowls. "Look, if its … personal-."

"No." Dean shakes his head. He grabs the envelope and rips open the flap. He grabs the tape and chuks it at Sam.

He fumbles it, smacking his chest. He frowns at the tape; **Play Me** clearly printed on it. "Maybe she's just messing with us, Dean."

"This isn't her way." Dean is quick to assure. He knows her and she's straightforward. He's suffered her brutal honesty, the strong-willed-

"Dean-."

"A tape." Dean frowns, shakes off thoughts of the girl he ran away from. He wouldn't say it out loud but that's exactly what he did when it felt … when it was more than Dean could handle. He looks at Sam with the tape in his hand. They don't even have to speak. Dean grabs the tape from his hand and both head to the door and the Impala.

Once inside, Dean pops in the tape and after a pause he lets it play.

"…_not all of their children would become werewolves. The ones that did, these born wolves, had to be trained. They needed to learn control…_"

"Hunting lesson?" Sam wonders looking over at Dean.

Dean skips it forward bit and lets it play again.

"…_After entering the IP address you will be connected through a dark net portal to an untraceable bank. Once logged in, enter your account number to receive wire transfers. The IP address will deactivate…_"

"Wait, what is this?" Sam frowns.

"Looks like a job." Dean snaps, listening.

"…_with each transfer. You will be assigned a new transfer if you choose to continue down the list. Remember, visual confirmation is always required for payment._"

The tape clicked and popped out. Silence filled the Impala while the brothers sat digesting what they'd just heard.

"So…" Sam can already see where this Hunt is heading and doesn't like it.

"We get paid to kill fuglys." Dean grabs the tape and the list and starts to get out of the Impala.

"Wait!" Sam grabs at Dean.

"What?" Dean scowls, looking back at Sam and the hand clutching his jacket. "We kill monsters all the time. Only difference, here, we're getting paid."

"We don't know-."

"Monsters, Sam." Dean cuts in. "You forget what the family business is? We kill monsters and its about time someone started paying for our services." He gets out. There's nothing else to say because according to Sam they should just stick to the Hunting.

And that's exactly what Beacon Hills was offering them.

**SPN**


	7. Interlude 3

**Title: ****We Are The Wild**

**Rated for:** T

**Fandom/Universe:** Teen Wolf / Supernatural

**Characters: ** Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinki, Scott McCall, Kate Argent, Malia Tate-Hale, Kira Yukimura, Sheriff Stilinki, Melissa McCall, OC Monserrat Argent / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and all related characters are copyright Jeff Davis, MTV and Adelstein Productions, DiGa Vision, First Cause, Inc., Lost Marbles Television, MGM Television, Siesta Productions. Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises &The CW Network. No infringement intended

**Summary: ** The Deadpool attracts more than your average killers and mercenaries.

**Author's Note: I did say I would be introducing the lost Argent daughter. So here's another snippet.**

**Chapter: Interlude**

* * *

_The static plays on the screen. Its an old set up - low tech; VCR and tape. _

_He left her a message. __Clear and to the point, exactly what he expects her to do … because he know she will. He raised her to be a Hunter, the leader of their family, to follow the Argent motto to the letter._

_Gerard knows exactly what to say, what will push his granddaughter, what she least wants to believe is true._

_That she was never more than a passing nuisance to Victoria. An embarrassment for a young woman, unmarried…_

_She had no Mother and no Father to love her._

_"_…we knew it would come. I'm an old man. And I've been dying for a long time now. Save the tears, Monserrat. I don't need them, nor do I care for those dramatics. You are the head of this family. And you will lead it…_"_

_Whether he likes tears or not, he can't see the shimmering trail on her cheek. She thinks her grandfather should know better; she's never been one for hysterics even if the middle of a Hunt. What good would it do her then?_

_"_…I tried to guide her, Allison. She's … infatuated … with … that 'boy'. This new leader of the wolf pack in Beacon Hills. They've killed your Mother … and instead of killing those things … she's allowing this 'romance', bah. Your Father is no better, allowing her to gallivant about town with those things. They should be put down! Every last one. You will clean this town. You…_"_

_There's a letter in her hands, the seal unbroken and she finally stands up from her seat in front of the old TV. The paper crinkles noisily and she walks towards the only window of the room he had occupied. The nurses have left her alone, just handing the yellow envelope when she announced herself at the front desk._

_The folded parchment is her birth certificate._

_"Acte delivree selon … Le veint deux de Juillet… __Paris, France…" she can't contain the humorless chuckle. "I am a French citizen." But she wonders if its true. She has another claiming her an Italian, and another as a Britt. She's not even sure that 24 is her real age._

_Monserrat stares out of the rain streaked window, her fingers idly tracing the imprint of her inked foot prints on the paper. It shouldn't be too difficult to get an answer from Chris Argent. _

**TW**


End file.
